everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernard King
Warning: This page is under construction Character Personality In simple terms, Bernard is a scaredy-cat. He’s the exact opposite of his father, who was fearless, brave, and courageous. He’d rather spend his time learning about History or Che-myth-stry than training to fight a giant. He has a way with words, but few notice since he chooses to stay in the background, rarely drawing attention towards himself unless it’s during sword fighting and he panics. He’s timid, easily scared, and a coward. He’s torn between two thoughts: Wanting to be his own person and wanting to make his father proud. He doesn’t want to fight, but the only way to make his father proud is to follow his destiny, which includes a lot of fighting and bravery. Because of this, he isn’t sure whether to be a Rebel or Royal. For now he’s identifying as a Rebel until he can find some sort of bravery inside of himself. Appearance TBA Fairy Tale The King's Son Who Feared Nothing The King’s Son left his father’s home one day, deciding to travel the world, despite the dangers it held. Along the way, he found a giant’s games, and started playing with them. When the giant came down and spotted the King’s Son, he asked the man to get an apple from the Tree of Life that his bride-to-be wanted. The King’s Son accepted the quest and left to get the apple. The beasts guarding the Tree of Life were all asleep, so he didn’t need to fight anyone. He got the apple from the tree, and a ring that gave him great strength. When he went back to the giant to give him the apple, a lion, who had been guarding the tree with the other beasts, followed him like a dog would his master. Once the giant had the apple, he demanded the ring, but the King’s Son would not give it to him. For hours they wrestled, the giant trying to get the ring at all costs, but he could not beat the man. The giant then suggested that they rest and bathe in the lake as they were both sweaty and exhausted. The King’s Son agreed, and as he got into the lake, the giant stole the ring for he had taken it off before getting in the water. He ran off with it, only to have it stolen back by the lion, who gave it back to the King’s Son. Trying to get the ring again, the giant this time blinded the King’s Son after he’d gotten his clothes and the ring back on. The giant led the man to the edge of a cliff and left him there, thinking that if the man took one step forward he’d fall off the cliff and die. However, the lion slowly led his master away from the cliff and back to safety. When the giant came back and saw that the King’s Son wasn’t dead, he tried it again, but once he’d reached the cliff the lion pushed the giant off, effectively killing the giant. The lion then brought the King’s Son to another lake, where he took some of the water and sprinkled it into the man’s face. Within moments the King’s Son could see again, and see better than ever before. He and the lion began to travel together, until they came across a castle. The King’s Son met a maiden there, who was under a curse. The curse could only be broken if he spent three nights in the castle with demons, showing no fear and uttering no sound whilst they do the worst they could to him. He agreed to do this to break the curse, and spent three nights in the castle. Each night the demons would beat him till he could barely walk, and in the morning the maiden would come with a bottle full of the water of life. She washed him with the water and he promptly healed and felt strong once more. After spending three nights in the castle, the curse over the maiden was broken. She told the King’s Son to swing his sword three times over the stairs, which he promptly did. The curse over the castle was broken, and the inhabitants of it awoke. Soon after, the King’s Son married the maiden, who was the princess of the castle. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Pets There's a lion that Bernard sometimes finds following him, just like the lion that followed his father. However, it never stays around long enough for Bernard to try and talk to it. Romance TBA Outfits Basic TBA Legacy Day TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels